1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus for improving image quality and enhancing a three-dimensional effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Segmentation is a major research field of digital video signal processing. New segmentation technology has improved the efficiency of analysis and representation of segmentation, making it indispensable for many multimedia application fields.
Video segmentation has various application fields, and can be effectively used for image quality processing, video coding, object recognition, and the like.
In particular, in image quality processing, if the foreground (FG) and background (BG) can be separated from a moving picture, a three-dimensional effect can be increased or decreased by processing the FG and the BG differently. The FG includes the important portions of an image, such as people or objects, and the BG includes the less important portions of the image, such as mountains, trees, etc.
A plurality of techniques has been disclosed about image quality processing based on segmentation or depth information of an image.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,982 of Philips Corporation discloses a technique of defining an important portion of an image, enhancing depth sensation by distinctively processing areas, and utilizing direct depth information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,733 of AT&T Corp. discloses a technique of increasing or decreasing depth sensation by combining monocular cues, e.g. shading, brightness, blurring, and occlusion, in an area of an input image in which objects of interest exist.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,782 of Philips Corporation discloses a technique of obtaining a distribution of probability that each pixel of a moving picture belongs to a specific object area and performing segmentation and image quality improvement based on the probability.
However, conventional techniques are based on the assumption of correct segmentation of an area of interest or correct depth information extraction of each pixel in order to enhance the depth sensation. Thus, in reality it is very difficult to implement a depth sensation processing technique based on extraction of an area of interest or direct restoration of depth information in a moving picture.
In particular, extracting an area of interest needs a complex, high-level image processing method, such as image meaning extraction, and direct input of depth information needs a separate depth information acquisition device, such as a stereo camera.